1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a home network, and more particularly, to managing resources of a Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) device in a UPnP network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home networks provide an easy and convenient method for services and apparatuses, such as electrical appliances for providing information, wireless communication apparatuses, and PC related apparatuses which are scattered in various places, to communicate with each other. A UPnP device is one example of the various kinds of middleware for providing a home network. A UPnP device provides communication means for easily connecting various devices by using a standardized method that does not require operation by a manager or a user in a network environment such as at home or in a small office. It also provides means for allowing a user to use a service of a device connected through a network. In other words, regarding devices connected to a UPnP network, a device can notify another device about its functions and services, and allow the other device to control those functions and services. Also, when the functions and services are not in use, the devices can be easily removed from the UPnP network.
In the UPnP environment, the devices connected to the UPnP network can be classified as a control device (hereinafter referred to as a “control point”), which controls another device, and a controlled device (also referred to as a UPnP device), which is controlled by the control point. The UPnP network is a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) based network, and thus uses a conventional TCP/IP communication protocol. Accordingly, when a UPnP device connects to the UPnP network for the first time, the UPnP device is assigned an IP address. Then, a user has to perform a discovery process to control the controlled device connected to the UPnP network by using the control point. Next, if the controlled device is discovered, the user has to determine which services are executable in the controlled device. The controlled device generates its description in order to obtain the executable service information, and provides the generated description to the control point. Then, the control point transmits an appropriate command to the controlled device with reference to the description so as to control the controlled device. Here, the command for controlling the controlled device is called an “action” and allows the controlled device to execute a certain service corresponding to the action.